Student or Corrupted Ruler
by Tuhawesomeclank
Summary: What if Nozomu had a student that no one had heard of? This student has been from a very well known family,this character is friends w/ one of the students, Jun Kudou. But,the student is in love with Harumi Fujiyoshi. Will he choose friends or power? OCx?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes**_

_**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope that you enjoy it, and leave me some reviews (Hate reviews may or may not be appreciated).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei is owned by Koji Kumeta, Shonen, Akiyuki Shinbo, Kodansha, Shaft, and Media Blasters. (At least that's what I think) All I own is the computer, water, food, clothes, and life that I have, this is just a fan made story.**_

_Since I am the Author of this series, I will also narrate and help the characters break the fourth wall (That was an excellent idea Shuji Nonohana, sorry for stealing it)._

_So, here to join me is my Gaming Persona, and will be a star of another fanfiction of mine, Omega Congress. (Completely weird and original name I came up with)_

_Omega: Its good to be here._

_So how about we start this fanfiction?_

_Omega: Is it about me?_

_No, its about the anime, Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei._

_Omega: Does it have hot girls?_

_..._

_Omega: ..._

_... Yes._

_**Chapter 1: Do I rule him or does he rule me?**_

Its not a usual day in the Nozomu's homeroom class. Everyone unusually was loud

due to the incident that happened on the news, last night.

Nozomu had his hands covering his ears. "Why is everyone so loud today?" Nozomu screamed at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately the class couldn't here him due to the loudness of the class.

It started when a couple of students were talking about the incident, then they started arguing and then the rest of the students was starting to get in on it, and that's how it all came to this.

_Omega: *sarcasm* That was a great back-story. *sarcasm* Now why don't you tell us what the incident is before I take you to court!_

_I'm getting there, don't get your panties in a bunch._

Back to the story, in the halls there was a male student walking to Class-He. He was wearing a jacket, he also had black hair that had a blood red color on the tips of his hair. His hair was styled to cover his eyes from other people. He was wearing his "male school uniform" (Obviously).

"Another day, another problem." he said. He was able to hear the racket going on before he got inside of the school. So he was able to hear it while he was walking down the hall. He had a voice that was kind of a mix between Jun's and Nozomu's, which is pretty interesting.

He made his way toward the classroom door. He opens the door and he... doesn't cringe to the noise of the classroom. Which is pretty weird because if he could hear it from outside the school, then he should have been deaf once he opened the door. He looks over the class to see how everyone is. He looks to the right and sees Sensei covering his ears while Matoi does the same thing, behind him. He notices that Kafuka isn't doing anything except for smiling and sitting at her desk. Before he looks to the right, he sees his friend, Jun, and his crush, Harumi, reading their books. Jun is reading his favorite book (Which I seem to have forgotten the name of), while Harumi was reading her basic "Yoai Doujinshis". Once he looked through the right, he noticed a giant group of people arguing about something, but it was so loud that it wasn't audible. But he could here things like, "There doing the right thing," and, "Its not proper to kill someone just because its their job," and, "I'll sue whoever is crushing me in this group!" As you can already tell, the incident is about murder.

The student cleared his throat and yelled, "Hey!" His voice was louder and it stood out from all the other voices in the classroom. As soon as they heard that, they looked over to where the voice was coming from. The students looked shock because his voice was louder than everyone else's.

" We are in the middle of class, so can you all be quiet, take your sets, and listen to what the teacher will be teaching you today, UNDERSTAND?"

screamed the student. Everyone nodded and took their seats in unison. "Good." said the student. "Good morning." the student said to Nozomu, the student didn't express any emotion. As the student went to his seat, which is next to Harumi, Nozomu was speechless on how that student was able to get the class to be quiet and take their seats.

"Got them to quiet down, huh Sensei?" Matoi said.

"Sensei?" She said again.

"Who-" Nozomu said.

"Huh?" Matoi said, surprised.

"Who is that student?" Nozomu finished.

"I don't know." said Matoi.

"Then let's look on attendance record." suggested Kafuka.

As they looked through they attendance photos and records, the finally find the student.

"Zenno Chikara, student 26." Said Nozomu, reading the students attendance record. "How did I not notice you?"

"That's because I didn't get any screen time during the episodes." Zenno said angrily. "But thanks to the Author of this story, I was able to be found out, I didn't want to end up being that other guy, What's-his-face.

Your welcome, Zenno.

Break time

So what do you think the story is so far?

Omega: Well, all I can say is that with all the sueing from that blonde-haired chick, I'm going to have a lot of clients to deal with.

Kafuka: Look on the bright-side, at least you'll get more money when you win those cases.

Omega: Good point.

Nozomu: But what if he doesn't win the cases, he will be known as a horrible and untrustworthy attorney that can't win any cases. Then people will start to not go to him for defending and he will start to lose his money, and he will finally turn into a bum on your average street, begging for money.

Omega: I don't like that "turnabout."

So then how about you to do the line on three. One... Two... Three!

Nozomu & Omega: Zetsuboushita! A society that looks on peoples losses, then starts to find them untrustworthy, forgetting the fact that they may win do by a very high chance, has left us in despair!

Nozomu: Do you want to use my rope?

Omega: No thanks, I have my Jesus necklace.

Break Over

"Wait, did you just say, Chikara?" asked Chiri.

"Yeah, why?" asked Nozomu.

"The Chikara family is the most respected, combat trained, and wealthiest family in Japan!" yelled Chiri.

"What?" yelled everyone, except for Jun. Instead, Jun kept reading his book.

"She's right," said Zenno. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "In fact, I'm the son of the Shogun leader, Ranyou Chikara, and Japan's top Jujitsu teacher, Amari Chikara."

"So, your mother is Shogun leader, and your father is Japan's top Jujitsu teacher?" asked Nozomu.

"Actually," said Zenno, "Its vice versa."

Nozomu was shocked by the image of his mother being a Jujitsu teacher. But he also was shocked that if he says anything wrong about Zenno, he wouldn't even be humanly recognizable anymore.

"But how about we get focused on class, instead of talking about my family." Zenno said. It was obvious he was trying to avoid something, but we won't spoil.

During Class

"So can anyone tell me what the planets are in the Milky Way?" asked Nozomu to the students.

Chiri raised her hand.

"Kitsu-san."

"Its easy, the planets are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto, in that order." said Chiri. I didn't think she would make such an easy mistake.

"OBJECTION!" yelled Zenno, while slamming his hands on his desk. All eyes started to look at him. "Oh, Kitsu-san," he said while shaking his head w/ his eyes closed, "I didn't expect someone like you make such a simple mistake, since you say your perfect in every way."

"What do you mean?" asked Chiri, "I got the correct answer, right sense-"

"HOLD IT!" yelled Zenno

"If you haven't known already (which I hardly doubt), then you would know that Pluto is not a planet anymore." Zenno said. He then slammed his hands on his desk, "Therefore, your answer is wrong!"

Everyone was shocked that Chiri would make such a simple mistake, and that Zenno was the one who pointed that out. Everybody was so used to Chiri getting all the answers right, that everyone didn't notice her slip-up.

"Well, he is correct." said Nozomu.

"No, how could I make such a simple slip-up?" Chiri asked, "That's not proper of me at all!"

After Class

Everyone was leaving the class, except for Jun, Harumi, Nozomu, Abiru, and Zenno. Zenno was talking to Jun, Nozomu and Harumi were taking their time to put their stuff away, and Abiru was at her desk.

"So, how many times have you read that book?" asked Zenno.

"I'd say about a million times." Jun responded

"Don't you ever get tired of that book?"

"Nah, its a good book. But since I already read it before, it gets boring. But, at least it makes me look smart."

"Hey, Chikara-san." Zenno looked over and saw his teacher.

"Good work with making sure Chiri didn't get that question correct." Nozomu said happily. "You may actually be the smartest person in this class." "Its good to have a normal student in this class."

Somewhere in the distance, "Don't say normal!"

Nozomu left the class.

"Hey, I think I'll be taking my leave now." said Jun to Zenno.

"See you tomorrow then." said Zenno.

Jun then left the class.

_Well now that he's gone, I think I'm going to confront her _thought Zenno. As he started to walk towards Harumi, someone grabs his shoulder.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?" Zenno turned over a saw Abiru.

"What is it Kobushi-san?" asked Zenno

"Well, I think someone thought it would be funny if they took my crutches, so I won't be able to walk far without some help."

"But, I-" He then looked over to Harumi's desk, but she wasn't there. "*sigh* Alright, let me help you up." He picked her up and carried her like how sensei was carrying Matoi in the 1st opening of SZS.

Since he was one of the strongest students in the school, he was able to carry Abiru with no sweat. From Abiru's point of view, she could Zenno's eyes, which wasn't visible if you were if front of him. Zenno had red eyes, which could be a health condition. But really, he needs to see a doctor about that.

_Mikoto: You mean me?_

"You have nice eyes." Abiru said.

Zenno blushed when he heard this but then Abiru said, "You would go great with a tail." while smiling. This immediately flushed all the blood out from his head, since that sentence was way too disturbing.

*Thud*

"Gah." Zenno yelled in pain. *fall*

When he fell, Abiru rolled about 2 feet away from him.

Zenno looked up and saw pink-colored panties. He looked further up and saw a blonde-haired girl wearing a blue sweater.

"You saw, didn't you?" yelled the blonde-haired girl.

"Huh?" Zenno responded

"Sue, I'LL SUE YOU!" The blonde girl was obviously Kaere.

Omega: I'll defend you.

Don't count on it, this is not your first "Turnabout."

About 10 minutes later, the finally make it to Abiru's house.

"Thank you for carrying me to my house." Abiru said sincerely.

"Its fine, I didn't have anything else better to do." Zenno said with a smile on his face.

"You must feel tired from carrying me to my house, you want to come in?" Abiru asked.

"Well, I do feel quite fatigued. I guess I can stay for a bit."

"Great"

Abiru's House

"Please make yourself at home.' Abiru said.

"Thank you." Zenno responded putting his jacket on the coat hanger.

He looked around the house, but he didn't find anyone.

"Where's your parents?" he asked.

"My dad is out for the day on a... business trip." she said nervously, "As for my mom... I don't know much about her."

"So you're basically alone 'till your father comes back?"

"Correct."

Zenno then walks to Abiru's room.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your room?" Zenno asked pointing at her door.

"Not at all, besides, I said 'Make yourself at home.'" she responded with a slight smile on her face.

He took his hand onto the knob and turned it, melodramatically. He turned the knob and found about a dozen of animal tails on the wall.

"What the- why the- how the-" Zenno said while stuttering.

"Yes, this is my room." said Abiru ignoring the fact that he was stuttering, "If you can't tell already, I have a tail fetish."

"Well, at least its a more "normal" fetish than the others I have seen." he said in relief.

Somewhere in the distance... again, "Don't say 'Normal!'"

"You wait here, I'll make some tea for us." Abiru said running out of the door.

Zenno just sat down and looked at all the tails in her room. There was an elephant tail, tiger, leopard, wolf, any animal you can name. It was so astonishing that he got up and started examining the tails to see if they were real. It was pretty creepy because they were real.

"You seem to really like those tails, huh?" Abiru said with a tray that has two tea cups on it.

"Huh?" Zenno said turning his heard to Abiru, "Nah, just wanted to see if these were real or not, since there were so many tails."

"Of course they're real, if they weren't, then I wouldn't place them on my wall."

They both sat down across from each other with the tray in the middle of them. Zenno took his tea and sipped it. It nearly burned his tounge. He cringed from the hotness of the tea.

"Be careful, the tea's hot." Abiru said.

"Would have been nice to tell me that before I started drinking!" he yelled while trying to cool off his tongue. Abiru laughed.

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble for you." Abiru said with a sad face.

"What do you mean?" asked Zenno.

"It seemed you were focused on something before I asked you to help me."

"Well," Zenno said while putting his cup down, "I wanted to talk to, Harumi about... something."

"What?" Abiru said tilting her head.

"P-private matters." Zenno said shifting his eyes. Sweat was starting to trickle down his face to his chin, right into his cup.

_Zach (Future character in another series): That's really gross._

_Omega: Shut up, you germaphobic!_

Abiru noticed he was being nervous, and she said, "Wait, you like her don't you." without trying to laugh.

"Well, to be honest, I kind of have a... glasses fetish." There was so much blood in his head that he felt like he was going to explode.

"Well, at least a glasses fetish is more common than a tail fetish."

"Or vice versa." They both chuckled.

After they both finished their tea, Zenno said, "Well, I have to get home now."

"Thank you for helping me, and for keeping me company for a bit." Abiru said sincerely.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone about my glasses fetish?" Zenno asked.

"Of course."

"Then we're even."

Zenno took his jacket and said to Abiru, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Abiru said with a smile.

**End of Chapter 1**

_Well what do you think? My first ever Fanfiction._

_Omega: Well, the part were Chiri got mixed up with the planets was pretty, lame, odd, and it took off some parts of my series!_

_Stop whining, I'll get to that soon enough!_

_Omega: You already written some of it in a journal, why wasn't my Fanfiction first?_

_I had this in my head once I made a account, so I'll get to yours, probably in the summer._

_Omega: Summer! Dude that's a pretty long time from now!_

_Can you at least use your "Court Voice" in court? Not in my room! Besides, how'd you get here?_

_Omega: Magic._

_But..._

_Omega: MAGIC!_

_Friends w/o Benefits_

My friend from 5th grade gave me this awesome CD for my birthday, today. (Its not really my birthday, today.) Its labeled "Music that will blow your Mind." I know that's just an expression, so let's pop this into my speakers, and here this music. *song starts* _Song: Britney Spears; Baby Hit Me One More Time._

*Head Explodes*


	2. Chapter 2: More Students  More Problems

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei is owned by Koji Kumeta, Shonen, Akiyuki Shinbo, Kodansha, Shaft, and Media Blasters.**____**All I own is the computer, water, food, clothes, and life that I have, this is just a fan made story.**_

_This is the second chapter. I hope the first chapter will get good reviews. Don't you agree, Omega?_

_Omega: It did, don't you remember?_

_Yeah you're right, thank you for reviewing my first fanfiction, . I'll try to make sure that this fanfiction will fit your likings._

_Omega: Such a normal response._

_"Oh, that's it!" said a voice._

_The room door slams open, and Omega and I see Nami._

_Nami, what are you doing outside of the story? We didn't even start yet._

_Nami: Look here, you two idiots. You two better stop saying "normal," or the next one that says "normal" will get their ***** chopped off, got it?_

_Me & Omega: *Nod*_

_Nami: Good. Now I'll be taking my leave, and remember, I'm watching you two. *leaves*_

_Nice going, Omega. You just screwed both of us over._

_Omega: Like you should be talking. You said "that word" as much times as me!_

_Let's just start the chapter, before we die._

_Omega: For once, I agree with you._

_**Chapter 2: More Students = More Problems**_

Zenno's House

Its 3 o'clock in the morning, and about the whole neighborhood can hear his parents shout.

_Ugh. Can my parents let me and the whole neighborhood at least get 2 seconds of sleep? I mean, for God's sake! _thought Zenno. _That's it! I'm leaving to get some peace and quiet._

He then got up from his bed and went into his bathroom. He turned on his bathroom light, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the brightness. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Next, he styled his hair the same way he does for school. He opened his medicine cabinet, then suddenly!

"Gack!" Zenno screamed in pain. "N-need gh- m-medicine *gasp*.

He started digging through his medicine cabinet, and he saw a needle labled, "Heart Medicine (Inject on the main vain of your dominant arm)." The next he did was open the needle, and injected it to his right arm. His heart beat was slowing down, and so was his breathing.

"Haa- haa- phew." he said in relief. He decided to take a box of the same needles with him to school.

The thing is, Zenno has a heart disease that causes his heartbeat to go faster. Sort of like a heart attack, but the only this disease to go away is "time." So he had to deal with these disease since he went to school. But, we're not going to talk about that now.

"Stupid heart disease." said softly, trying to not make any noise.

He went to his and dressed in his school uniform w/ his jacket. He put the box of needles in his jacket pocket. He opened his window, trying not to make noise, and jumped through the window. Unfortunately, he's on the second floor... But no worries, he was able to land w/o any injuries.

He ran all the way to his school under 10 minutes. It was 3:30 in the morning... still. The school gate was locked, but he jumped over it with no problem.

"This school isn't well protected, isn't it?" he asked himself.

As soon as he said that, there was an explosion in front of him.

"What the fu-" Zenno said in shock, but before he was able to finish that sentence, another explosion interrupted his sentence.

"Waah!" Zenno yelled, "I got to get out of here!"

He ran to the school door, but it was locked. So he FALCON KICKED the door open, it broke open, and Zenno jumped in the school before he got hit with another explosion.

He walked too the second floor of the school, trying to find his classroom.

"Ugh... my leg." Zenno said while grabbing his left leg, "Anything else bad going to happen today?"

Then a turret came out from the ceiling of the hallways.

"Mother fu-" But before he could finish his sentence, the turret started firing rounds at him.

"Sh**!" he looked to his left and tried to open the door, but it was chain locked.

"Dammit!" Zenno yelled in frustration. "Open! Open!"

He then got an excellent idea how to get past the lock. He took out one of his Heart Medicine needles, and put it in front of the lock. The turret put some rounds into the needle, which turned out to break the lock. It also turned out the turret put some of the rounds on his left hand.

"Gah!" Zenno yelled in pain.

But it was no time to cry, yet. So he opened the door and jumped through the door and closed the door before the turret put anymore injuries on his body. Zenno then went to the window and slouched down on the floor, as to look like he was dead.

"So you were able to make it in the school w/o major injuries, huh?" said a girl-like voice to his left.

He looked to his left and saw a girl hiding behind a blanket with long hair covering her face. Zenno was unable to see her body or face so he didn't know who this person was.

"Who are you?" Zenno asked. trying to calm himself. "And, why did you try to kill me?"

"I am Kiri Komori, and I keep this place secured so no one breaks in at night, for whatever reason." she said with no expression.

"I'm going to turn on the light." Zenno said while getting up.

Once Zenno turned on the light, noticed a trail of blood on the ground.

"What the-" Zenno yelled in shock, "I'm bleeding!" He looked at his left and noticed that it had more than 10 holes going through it.

"Oh my god." Kiri said getting up.

"Komori-san, do you have medical gauze?" asked Zenno.

"I'll go to the Nurse Room." said Kiri, turning off the security system. Kiri left.

Zenno felt a very sharp sting go through his leg and hand. He was loosing a lot of blood, in seconds. Due to the pain, he felt like fainting.

"Kiri-san... Ugh- Please... Hurry." Zenno then fainted.

Break time

Now its break time. So how's the story so far, Omega?

Omega: Jeez, where do I begin? Alright first, why make Zenno have a heart disease?

Well, it'll make the story have a secondary conflict.

Omega: Good enough. Next question, how did Kiri install all those mines and that turret?

Plot... Convineince?

Omega: Such a normal response-... Oh, sh-

Nami kicks the door open.

Nami: I told you what would happen, when you said it. Now you're going to have to say goodbye to your "Manhood."

Omega: What? No, I don't want to go!

Nami: Too late. *Grabs Omega's Jesus necklace*

Omega: Gack!

...

Nami: Don't worry, your "friend" will be alive, and will be here at the end of the chapter.

Okay.

Nami: *Drags Omega out the door* Bye, Tenshi (Yes, that'll be my name from now on.)

Tenshi: ...

Kafuka: Well, at least if he gets kicked "there," he won't feel anything.

Tenshi: I can't tell if that has more "Pros" than "Cons".

Break Over

"Hey, wake up, wake up, Zenno-kun. C'mon, wake up." said a voice. He felt a warm feeling, he was also being shook.

"Ugh... Five more minutes." said Zenno.

"C'mon, Zenno. I'm not fighting with you, in the morning."

"Alright, fine."

Zenno opened his eyes. He saw someone else's eyes, it was Kiri's.

"Komori-san."

He looked around and saw himself wrapped around a blanket. He sat up and rubbed his head with his left hand. His hand felt like silk. He looked at his hand and saw medical gauze covering it. He also looked at his left leg, it was also wrapped in medical gauze.

"You bandaged me up, while I was passed out." Zenno asked.

"Since you were passed out, you couldn't bandage yourself, so I bandaged you, myself." Kiri said while smiling.

"Well, you did a pretty decent job." Zenno said while looking at her.

"While you were passed out, you look rather graceful." she said while blushing.

Zenno blushed too, "Th-thank you."

"By the way, how do you know what my name is?" Zenno asked

"Sensei told me about you, and how you were able to point out Chiri's mistake."

"Oh." "What time is it?" Zenno asked.

"About 10 minutes 'till school starts."

Suddenly, the door slammed opened. Nozomu, Chie, and the rest of the students were standing outside of the door.

"So, you're the culprit!" yelled Chiri while pointing at Zenno.

"What do you mean?" Zenno asked.

"You broke into the school, and tried to rape Kiri-chan!" Chiri yelled.

"I didn't try to rape her, I had to hide from the security turret in the hallway, and this was the first room I could go to!"

"What?" Chiri asked.

"You mean you don't know about the school's security system?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kiri set up a security system around the school," Zenno stood up and raised his left hand, "And the turret, kinda' got me."

*bbbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg*

"That's the bell, and that means its time for class." Kiri said, "Let's go, Sensei."

During Class

"Hey, Zenno." Nozomu said, "Can you ask Arai-san about "My Files"? She'll know what you're talking about. She should be with Komori-san.

Zenno got up, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

He left the classroom and went to the room Kiri is usually in.

Zenno opened the door, "Arai-sensei." There was no response. Zenno turned his head right/left, up/down, naked/clothed, but he didn't see her. "Arai-sensei?"

"Zenno-kun?" asked a voice. Zenno looked over to see who it was. It was Kiri.

"Komori-san." Zenno said, "Huh?"

"What is it?" Kiri asked.

"Who's that?" Zenno asked while pointing at the small boy next to Kiri.

"Oh, him." said while turning right, "This is Majiru, Sensei's nephew."

Majiru was silent.

"C'mon Majiru, say 'Hi'." Kiri insisted.

"Hey." Majiru said with a grumpy tone.

"Hello, Majiru, I'm Zenno." Zenno said extending his, waiting for him to shake his hand.

Majiru said, "Hmph." Then Majiru turned his head away from him.

Zenno put his hands back in his pocket.

"Anyway," Zenno said looking at Kiri, "Do you know where Arai-sensei is?"

Before Kiri could answer, Majiru said, while still looking away from Zenno, "Nurse's Room, go down the hall, there should be a sign that says, 'Nurse's Office', its hard to miss."

"Umm... Thank you." Zenno said, confused.

"Just do what you need to do, and go." Majiru said without looking at Zenno, still.

"Then I guess I'll take my leave now, bye, for now, Kiri and Majiru.

"Goodbye Zenno-kun." Kiri said.

Majiru said nothing.

Nurse's Room

Zenno opened the door. "Hello, Arai-sensei." "Huh?"

"Seriously, you need to stop working at the zoo, or else you'll keep getting these injuries." said the Nurse to a student.

"But I love animals. Without animals, I don't what I'll do." said the student.

"Well," Zenno said to the Nurse and student, who was Abiru (No durr), "Maybe if she doesn't aggravate the animals, then she won't get injuries, and she would keep her job."

"Are you sure that'll work?" the Nurse asked, "She keeps having these injuries."

"Its the only compromise I can come up with." Zenno responded.

"I'll see if it'll work." Abiru said.

"Well, now that 'that's' cleared up, you can get back to class, Kobushi-san." the Nurse said.

"Alright." Abiru said, getting up and heading to the door, "Thank you for the help." she whispered in Zenno's ear. Abiru left.

"Such a troubled girl." the Nurse said, laughing, "So, what do you need?" she asked, looking at me.

"Well, I'm trying to find Chie Arai." Zenno said, "I heard she was in here."

"Ah, yes, Arai-san." the Nurse said turning left, "Arai-san! There's someone here for you!"

"Coming!" the voice responded.

Then a woman appeared, she was very beautiful,.

_No wonder why people say she's the hottest person in school _Zenno thought.

"Is there something you need?" Chie asked, annoyed at the sight of Zenno.

"Itoshiki-sensei said that you have 'His Files'." Zenno said, looking nervous.

"Oh," Chie said with a surprised face, "They should be on that desk." she said, pointing on the desk to the left of Zenno.

Zenno went to over to the desk and saw a lightly-brown colored folder. Zenno was curious as to what was in the folder, so he opened it and looked inside of it. It was student transfer paperwork. He wondered who it was for, so he was about to take it out, but then Chie came up and slapped his hand.

"Ow!" Zenno shouted in pain, "That's my 'injured hand'!"

"You can't look through a teacher's personal paperwork." Chie said angrily, "Its none of your business!"

"Sorry." Zenno said, still wincing in pain.

After School

Everyone was starting to leave the classroom. Jun, Nozomu, Kuniya, Ai, and Zenno. Nozomu was still packing up, Jun and Zenno were talking, and Kuniya was looking at Ai packing up.

"Still reading the same book?" Zenno asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah," Jun said scratching the back of his head, "I already read all the books in the library so... you know."

"Well, I'm going to go home early." Zenno said while standing up.

"Alright, see you later." Jun said while reading his book.

But just before he left the door he bumped into Ai Kaga.

*Thud*

Ai Kaga falls to the ground.

"Ow." Zenno said rubbing his forehead. Zenno looked down and saw a girl on the floor, rubbing her forehead. The girl got up and bowed down to Zenno.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for bumping into you! I'm sorry!" Ai said while bowing.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. It was all my fault." Zenno said, smiling.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for making you say 'sorry' to me! I'm sorry!" Ai said, bowing again.

"Uhh..." Zenno said, confused.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for making this situation awkward! I'm sorry!" Ai said, still bowing. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now, bye." Ai left the classroom.

"Wow, good job. I could never get her to talk to me for that long." said a voice behind Zenno. Zenno looked over and saw a male student, it was Kuniya Kino.

"You mean, you haven't talked to her for about 1 to 2 minutes." Zenno said chuckling.

"Hey its not funny!" Kuniya yelled at him, "Anyway, my name is Kuniya Kino, you can call me Kino. And don't worry, I know who you are."

"Well Kino, I'm going to get going now." Zenno said pointing his thumb to the door.

"Yeah, me too, so I'll see you later." Kuniya said as he ran to catch up with Ai.

Local Park 

There were some girls walking through the park. Zenno was sitting on one of the branches of "Pink Gabriel".

"*Sigh*" Zenno said, "Its very peaceful at the park, there's birds chirping, the sounds of the winds are relaxing, and there is no loud noises."

"Don't forget all the hot girls that walk by here." said another guy next to Zenno.

Zenno looked to his left, and jumped back, almost falling off. The guy was wearing the same uniform as him, and he was looking through his binoculars.

"Who are you, and how did you get up here?" Zenno yelled at the student in shock.

Still looking through the binoculars, the student said, "The name's Haga, and I got up here the same way you did."

"Haga?" Zenno asked, "Aren't the pervert in my class?"

"I'm not a pervert!" Haga protested, at Zenno, "I'm a sexual behaviorist." he said placing his hand on his chest."

"Isn't that worse?" Zenno asked.

"No it isn't!" Haga protested.

"Hey, Haga!" yelled a voice, "Break time's over, you have to help me narrate!"

"*Sigh* Coming!" Haga yelled back. "Look, I got to go help Shuji with his fanfiction, see ya." Haga said to Zenno, while climbing down the tree.

"Umm... Okay, b-bye." Zenno said, confused. Haga left.

_Who would've thought the "Fourth Wall" could be broken, within the story _Zenno thought.

_Tenshi: Do I count?_

Some drops of rain landed on Zenno's head.

"Hmm?" Zenno said looking up. "Its starting to rain, I better leave." Zenno said rubbing his head.

But suddenly, his heart started to beat faster than before.

"Gack... *gasp* Ghh..." Zenno wasn't able to speak coherently. He took his "Heart Medicine" needle and positioned his right arm like he did in the morning. But his hands were shaking, and he wasn't able to tightly grip on the needle, so he accidentally dropped.

"D-dammit!" he yelled grabbing his heart.

Unfortunatly, he leaned too forward, and fell off the branch, face first into the grass. He opened his eyes and saw that the needle was only a couple feet away from him. He tried grabbing it, but the pain he felt was too much to handle. But then someone walked in front of him. Zenno looked up and saw that it was Kafuka Fuura.

"Zenno-kun, what's wrong?" Kafuka asked tilting her head.

"F-fuura-san, *violent cough* th-the needle." Zenno said pointing at the needle, "B-bring it... to m-me." Zenno said, trying to remain conscious. His heart was beating so fast, that it sounds like it would explode.

Kafuka turned around and took the needle, "You mean this?" she asked, handing him the needle.

"Y-yes." He took the needle from her and injected it to his right arm. His heart rate started dropping back to its regular level. Lightning struck.

"Ahh... Ahh... D-damn heart disease." Zenno said while getting up.

"Zenno-kun." Kafuka said.

"T-thank you for saving me, K-kafuka-chan." Zenno said while smiling at Kafuka, "If it wasn't for you, I could've died."

Kafuka was silent.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading home." Zenno said, "Will you be fine here?"

"I-I guess so." Kafuka said looking at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Zenno asked "You're not acting like your usual 'self'."

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll be..." Kafuka started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zenno put his hands on Kafuka's shoulders.

"Its just," Kafuka looked up, "I'm very happy I could my friend's life." she said wiping away her tears. "Ever since I made friends with people, something bad would happen to them." "So I'm glad I could save one." she said smiling at Zenno.

Zenno's head began to fill with blood, he was as red as a tomato. Zenno took his hands off of Kafuka's shoulders.

"W-well, I'll be heading home now," Zenno said, scratching the back of his head, "since it stopped raining." Zenno said, sticking his palm out.

Kafuka put her hand on his palm, "Goodbye, and don't worry, I'll be fine." Kafuka said smiling at Zenno. Zenno's head was so full of blood that his head would explode if you even breath on it.

"I-I-I'l-ll b-b-be g-g-going n-now." Zenno was stuttering on every word. Then he ran back to his house. Kafuka just stood there, smiling, evil-like (I'm not even sure that's even an adjective.).

_How come I never stutter like that, whenever I'm talking to Harumi? _Zenno thought to himself while running to his house.

Zenno's House

Just before Zenno opened the front door of his house, he remembered that he sneaked out of his house in the morning, without telling his parents.

_Dammit! I forgot about what happened this morning. I hope my parents won't yell at me about that. But its 4:27, so I doubt they'll be here _Zenno thought. He was still "red" from what happened at the park, so he put his hood up to cover his face from his parents. He gulped and opened the door to find that only his maid was there, cooking sushi.

The maid turned to the door and said, "Welcome home, Zenno-kun." she said while smiling. "Why do you have your hood up?"

"Its because it was raining, so I didn't want to get sick, so I put my hood up." Zenno lied. But the maid didn't notice.

"Oh, okay." she said in surprise. "You also have a letter from your parents, brother, and cousin," she said while still making sushi, "They're all in your room."

"Thank you." Zenno said as he took his shoes off. He walked to his room with his hood still up. His room was upstairs, down the hall, to the last left room. The last right room was for guests. While the first door was his parents room. Each room had their own bathrooms, so everyone can get their privacy.

He took off his jacket and threw it on his chair, which was next to his door. His desk was also with his chair. His bathroom was to the left of his desk. His bed was across from his desk, while his nightstand was to the right of his bed. His nightstand had a lamp and a alarm clock. His desk also had a lamp, so he could be able to do work.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face, but once he looked he at the mirror, he saw many cuts and bumps across his face. But he decided to leave them alone.

He want back to his bedroom and jumped on his bed, back-first.

"Whew, what a day." he said in relief. "Huh?"

He looked to the right and noticed 3 letters. The one on top the other two was his parents.

He opened it, and it read:

_When we came to wake you up for school, you weren't there so we decided to write you this letter instead. So me and your father are going to China for the rest of the year for a meeting and work. So we called your older brother up to take of you, for us. I hope you two don't get into fights, like you used to. We'll see you in one year._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

Zenno couldn't believe what he had read. _So that's what they were yelling about in the morning. _Zenno thought. So he looked at the next letter, which was from his older brother.

He opened it, and it read:

_Hey Bro, its been a long time, huh? Its your older brother, Mugen Chikara, I sent you this letter to say that I'll be at your house tomorrow. Your "folks" told called me and now I have to take care of you until they come back. I'll see you when I get there._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Older Brother_

Zenno thought, _He'll be here by tomorrow, but I have school that day, so I may not see him. _Then he picked up the last letter, it was from his older cousin.

He opened it, and it read:

_Hey there, younger cousin. Its your older cousin, Yasashii Kiriei, your Mother's sister's daughter. My mom sent me here to attend your school and to live with you for now on. I'll be here by tomorrow. It will be nice to see you again._

_Yours Truly,_

_Yasashii Kiriei_

Zenno thought, _Great, another crazy person, in a crazy school._

Zenno threw all his letters on his nightstand, and decided to call it a day.

**End Chapter**

_Tenshi: Well, that was chapter 2, sorry if it was kind of lengthy, but you would expect that in this fanfiction._

_*Door Slams Open*_

_Tenshi: Hey Omega, you're back!_

_Omega: Ughh..._

_Tenshi: So... How was it._

_Omega: I officially hate you... and Nami._

_Tenshi: You okay._

_Omega: Yeah, "they'll" grow back next chapter._

_Tenshi: How about you lie down._

_Omega: Thank you._

_Friends w/o Benefits_

I'm pretty sick today, so my friend, Edwin, went to get me my medications. It has a P on it, for "Pharmacy Recommended". Oh, look. He's here now. Thanks dude. *Takes out a pill* Well, bottom's up. *Swallow* Gack-a *Poisoned*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei is owned by Koji Kumeta, Shonen, Akiyuki Shinbo, Kodansha, Shaft, and Media Blasters.**____**All I own is the computer, water, food, clothes, and life that I have, this is just a fan made story.**_

_Tenshi: Sorry for all the grammar mistakes from chapter 2. I'll try to not make any grammar mistakes on this chapter. Wait, I feel like something's missing... Oh yeah, Omega. Hey Omega, get in here!_

_*Omega opens the door* _

_Omega: What is it?_

_Tenshi: I'm going to start the next chapter now. And I need you to help._

_Omega: Alright! Let's start this chapter!_

_Tenshi: You seem rather happy... did "They" grow back yet?_

_Omega: Yep._

_Tenshi: Alright... let's begin!_

_**Chapter 3 Is It "Family Love"... Nah.**_

Zenno's House

It was 3 o' clock A.M., again. But except from last time, the house was silent. Zenno was still sleeping in his bed. But suddenly, *ding-dong*, the doorbell rang.

Zenno woke up and looked at the time. He was about to go back to sleep, but the doorbell rang again. So, he got up from his bed, and went to the door. He looked over at the couch, and found the maid sleeping on it. He decided not to wake her up, and he went to open the door. Who other to stand at the door, besides his brother?

"Hey bro, it's been a while hasn't it." Zenno's brother said to Zenno.

His brother had the same hairstyle as Zenno. Instead, his hair is in stripes of blue and black. He also wears rectangular eyeglasses. He wore a midnight blue colored jacket, a navy blue shirt, medium blue jeans, and red and blue shoes. He also had blue eyes. He was about 4 inches taller than Zenno.

"Ughh..." Zenno said, still tired.

"You don't remember me; it's me, Mugen Chikara!" Zenno's brother yelled, trying to make sure Zenno was listening.

"What are you doing here this early?" Zenno asked, still tired.

"Just wanted to make sure my little brother was okay." Mugen said, smiling. "Why? You didn't want me to come?" Mugen asked, angrily.

"*Violent Cough*" Zenno then fell on the floor, with his hand and knees on the ground, "Gack-a!" Zenno yelled, grabbing his heart.

"Little brother!" Mugen yelled, crouching at Zenno's level. "What's wrong?" he asked while grabbing Zenno's shoulders.

"M-medicine Gack- in th-the c-cabin-net." Zenno said, while looking at the floor.

Mugen looked around the kitchen, "Which one?" he asked, out of breath.

"M-my b-bathroom..." Zenno said pointing at the hallway, "B-behind the mirror." He grabbed his heart tighter, "Please hurry."

Mugen ran to Zenno's room, then to Zenno's bathroom. He turned on the light and moved the mirror away, and found a box labeled "Heart Medicine". He took the box to Zenno. Zenno took and opened one of the needles. He then injected it to his right arm.

Both of the brothers laid down on the floor, in relief.

"Th-that was t-too close." Zenno said, happily.

"What was 'that'?" Mugen asked Zenno.

"Well," Zenno said getting up, "I have a heart disease that causes my heart rate to go faster than usual." "And those needles help stabilize my heart rate when I inject it to my right arm."

"It looks like I will have to stay here then." Mugen said while getting up.

"Then you'll have to sleep somewhere." Zenno thought for a moment, "How about my parent's room?"

"That'll be fine." Mugen said, while picking up his luggage.

"First room to the left." Zenno pointed out.

"Gotcha'." Mugen said making his way to the room.

In the Morning (Zenno's House)

*bbbbbbrrrrrriiiinnnnnggggg* Zenno's alarm clock went off.

"Ughh..." Zenno said, while turning off the alarm clock. He looked at the clock; it was 6 o' clock A.M. He got up from his bed, and did his usual morning routine.

He went over to the kitchen and saw the maid cooking sushi. He looked to his right and saw Mugen sitting at the couch, watching TV, and drinking tea.

"I didn't know you had a maid, Zenno." Megun said, looking at Zenno.

"Well," Zenno said, turning to Mugen, "Now you know, and knowing is half the battle!" Zenno yelled, while pointing his thumb up.

_Tenshi & Omega: G.I. FORMERS!_

"Okay..." Megun said, confused. He took a sip of his tea.

"I'll be going to school now," Zenno said, heading to the door. He turned around and said, "Can you pass me a piece of sushi?" The maid threw Zenno 1 slice of the sushi. He caught it and said, "Thanks." He ate the sushi, and then he left.

Before School (Inside the school)

It was 7:20 A.M. about 30 minutes 'till school starts.

_I have nothing else to do, so I may as well see Komori-san. _Zenno thought.

He went to Kiri's usual room. The door was locked.

"Komori-san, you in there?" Zenno asked, trying to peek through the door.

"Zenno-kun, is that you?" she asked, from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, it's me." Zenno said, still peeking through the door.

"Here." She threw a key at Zenno's eye.

"Ow!" he yelled, in pain. He rubbed his eye, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked Zenno. "I'm really sorry."

"Its alright, I'm fine," he said taking his hand off his eye, "Trust me, I felt worse."

"Anyway, that key opens the lock to the door, don't lose it!" she yelled. "Or else I'll have to make another."

Zenno put his hand on his heart and said, "You have my word."

Then Zenno put the key in the lock, it fitted. He then twisted the key, and the lock fell. He opened the door and saw the hikikomori.

"Good morning, Komori-san." Zenno said while walking up to her. He stopped when he was in front of her; he was also looking down at her.

"Good morning, Zenno-kun." Kiri said, looking at up at him.

Zenno sat down next to her. "May I ask you why stay at the school, especially during the night?"

"Well," she said looking down, "I'm in love with Sensei, and since he's a teacher, this is where I see him most. Except for his house."

"So, basically you follow him, and hide in the most obscure places." Zenno said to Kiri, trying to look at her face.

"Yes." She the turned to Zenno, both of their eyes met, "Does that make me a bad person?" She started tearing.

"Hey, don't cry." Zenno said taking part of Kiri's blanket, and wiping of her tears with it. "I have seen a lot of odd and strange people, like those who would kill those that love their ex." He looked into Komori's eyes with sincerity, "To be honest, you are the most normal person I have met in this school."

_Nami: Dammit, who wrote that in?_

_Tenshi & Omega: *Points at Zach*_

_Zach: What?_

_Nami: You're coming with me. *Pulls Zach's tie*_

_Zach: What? No!_

_Nami: *Drags Zach out the door*_

_Zach: Dammit, Guys!_

_Tenshi: Want to pretend that didn't happen?_

_Omega: *Nods head*_

"Really?" Kiri asked, in disbelief.

"Of course." Zenno said in the kindest way possible. "In fact, I wouldn't mind you doing that to me," Zenno said while smiling, "Actually, I would enjoy it if you followed me everywhere I go." Zenno started to turn red.

"Oh, Zenno-kun," Kiri then hugged Zenno, "Thank you for making me feel better." Kiri said while putting her head on his chest.

Zenno was surprised by this action, he thought, _she's hugging me, her chest is pressing against me too, Komori-san's body is pressing on mine. _Zenno's face was extremely red. He gulped, and put his left hand on the back of Kiri's head, while putting his right hand on her back. Kiri was also blushing just as much as Zenno was. Kiri lifted her head to the same level as Zenno's. Both of their heads were about only about 2 inches away from each other. Zenno could her Kiri's breathing; it was soft, innocent, and cute. Zenno was looking at her eyes; they were, delightful and cute. He then looked at her lips, they were trembling with anticipation.

The next thing he knew was that Kiri put both of her hands on the back of Zenno's head. She pulled him closer to her lips, slowly. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment.

Zenno thought, _this is it, my first kiss in my whole entire life! I can feel her breathing on me; it's just too cute that I can't help myself. My body's going forward by itself, it's just, the way she sounds and the way she looks right now, it's just too much! Well, there's no turning back now, time to go for it! _Zenno closed his eyes, also waiting 'till both their lips meet.

But suddenly, the door opens. "Kimori-san, what happened to the lock- Komori-san?" Kiri stopped and opened her eyes to see who it was shouting her name, it was Nozomu!

"Sensei!" Kiri shouted, in shock.

Zenno opened his eyes and saw his teacher standing outside of the door. Zenno jumped back in shock, "Sensei! What're you doing here?" Zenno yelled in shock.

"I came here to get some things for the 'new student'." Nozomu said, pointing at the desk at the right of the room. "But, I can see you two are busy, so I'll come back later." Nozomu closed the door.

Things started to get awkward in the room. Zenno stood up and turned to Kiri.

"I think I'm going to go now." Zenno said, looking away from Kiri.

"Make sure you give him that paperwork he was talking about." she said pointing at the desk.

"Of course." he said picking up the paperwork. He walked up to Kiri and said, "It's about time for school to start, so I'll come back later."

Kiri stood up and hugged him; her blanket was still on, "I'll be expecting you."

**

Break Time

_Tenshi: How's the story so far?_

_Omega: So, is Zenno going for Kiri?_

_Tenshi: To be honest, I don't even know. I'm just going to put romance in, and then I'm going to see who he likes the most._

_Omega: But it looks like he likes Kiri the most._

_Tenshi: Well, we'll see in the later chapters._

_*Door creaks open* _

_Tenshi: Hey Zach, is that you?_

_Zach: Yeah..._

_Tenshi: That was quicker than when Omega got "them" chopped off._

_Omega: That's because I was constantly running away from her._

_Zach: I'll just lie down._

_Omega: Don't worry "they" grow back pretty fast._

_Zach: Whatever, I still hate you two._

_Nami_: _Don't worry, Tenshi, you'll turn up soon._

_Tenshi: Trust me, I don't forget easily._

_Break Over_

During Class

"Here's your paperwork." Zenno said, giving Nozomu the folder. "And by the way," Zenno said whispering to Nozomu, "Don't tell anyone about what happened, it's only between the three of us." Nozomu nodded.

Zenno sat at his desk.

"Alright everyone," Nozomu said to the class, "Before we start class, we have a new student today."

"Who is it?" Chiri asked.

"Well let's see." Nozomu said turning to the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and a girl walked in the classroom. She had black hair and gold-colored eyes. Her hair was long, thin, and straight. She was tall, but shorter than Zenno. She was also skinny. Her shoes were black Vans, which would be impossible because this story takes place in Japan. She had a pink bracelet on her right wrist. She was also carrying key chains in her right hand. One of them read, "Shugo Chara." She walked up to the chalkboard.

"Please tell the class your name." Nozomu said looking at the girl.

"Yasashii Kiriei." the girl said smiling.

"Alright Kiriei-san," Nozomu pointed to the seat left of Zenno, "You can sit next to Chikara-san."

"Okay." Yasashii said walking to her desk.

After School

Like before, everyone was leaving, except for Yasashii, Nozomu, Jun, Harumi, Abiru, and Zenno. Zenno, Jun, and Yasashii were talking to each other. Nozomu was packing up. Harumi was reading her doujinshis. Abiru was at her seat.

"Wow, I didn't know you so were smart, Yasashii." Zenno said to Yasashii, impressed.

"It was like 10 years since we last met." Yasashii said while rolling her eyes, "So obviously you wouldn't know I was smart."

"You know," Jun said to Yasashii, "You really caught my attention while I was reading this book." Jun said while holding up his book.

"Really?" she asked while blushing.

"Of course." Jun said, "Zenno here knows that it's really hard to catch my attention when I'm reading my book."

"It's true," Zenno sighed, "That book is like his life support."

"I can second that." Abiru said. Zenno turned and saw her next to him.

"Hello, Abiru." Zenno said looking up at her.

"Hi, Zenno-kun." Abiru said, smiling at Zenno.

"Hey, Zenno," Yasashii whispered, "Who is she?"

"I am Abiru Kobushi." Abiru said to Yasashii. "It's nice to meet you." she said extending her left hand at Yasashii.

Yasashii saw the bandages on her hand, but she shook her hand anyway, "It's nice to meet you too, Abiru-chan." Yasashii said while smiling, "My name is Yasashii Kiriei, I am Zenno's older cousin."

"I didn't know you two were cousins." she said looking at Zenno. "Did you know he carried me home the other day, he's very strong." she said putting her head on Zenno's shoulder.

"Really." Yasashii said, putting her index finger on her chin.

"Zenno, you aren't turning into Haga are you?" Jun chuckled, still reading his book.

"Oh, shut up!" Zenno yelled at Jun.

"Hey." said a female voice. Zenno turned over to see who it was, it was Harumi! But she was talking to Yasashii. "I noticed that you have a Shugo Chara bracelet, and I was just wondering," she grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Yasashii's desk, she sat down on the chair and asked, "Do you like anime?" while carrying two fanmade doujins of Pine X Napple.

"Of course I do!" she said while taking out all of her key chains. There were about 6 key chains. There was a Shugo Chara key chain, Bleach, Code Geass, Death Note, Luck Star, and Toradora. Her Shugo Chara key chain had a little notebook on it.

"You guys stay here," Zenno said while getting up and heading to the door, "I'll be back." He left the classroom.

Kiri's Room

He took out his key and opened the lock. He opened the door and entered the room.

"Komori-san, you in here?" Zenno asked, hoping for a response.

"I'm in the usual place." Kiri said.

Zenno walked over and saw her still in her blanket. He sat next to her, like in the morning.

"I told you I would come here later." he said, smiling at her.

"I've been waiting for you all day." she said, smiling back at him.

"Sorry for what happened this morning." Zenno said looking down, "I couldn't control myself."

Kiri lifted his chin up, so he was able to look at her eyes. She smiled and said, "There's no reason for you to be sorry." She wrapped her arms around him and looked at Zenno's eyes. "Besides, it was me that tried to kiss you."

Zenno then put his left hand on back of Kiri's head and wrapped his right arm around Kiri's back. He then proceeded to kiss Kiri's neck.

"Ahh! Z-Zenno-kun. What are you- Ahh!" Kiri moaned. Zenno ignored her and continued to pleasure her. (Get your mind out of the gutter, People!)

Kiri was breathing heavily; Zenno thought it was very cute.

Zenno decided to move up and kiss Kiri's left ear.

"Ahh... Ahh... Z-Zenno-k-kun, Oh... Yes." Kiri said, trying to make sure nobody hears her.

"Oh, Kiri-chan. Your skin's so smooth and hot." Zenno said as he was kissing her neck.

"P-please don't say th-that, Z-Zenno-kun." Kiri cried and moaned.

"I love the way you say my name." Zenno said with a sly look on his face, "I want you to say my name more."

Zenno started to kiss Kiri's forehead and her eyes. "Ah, Zenno-kun, Ah... Ah. D-don't s-stop, Z-Zenno-k-kun." Kiri moaned.

But just when things were about to get intense, there was a knocking on the door.

"Zenno, are you in here?" it was Yasashii's voice. She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

Zenno stopped what he was doing and he said, "Yeah, I'm in here."

"Well, we have to get home; we can't stay at school forever." Yasashii said, still trying to open the door.

"Alright." he said getting up.

"Zenno-kun." Kiri said looking up at him. Yasashii was able to hear them, so she put her ear close to the door.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut this short, Komori-san." Zenno said, looking down at Kiri.

"It's okay." Kiri said covering herself with her blanket. "I had a great time." she said while smiling.

"Goodbye, Kiri-chan." Zenno said while smiling.

"Goodbye, Zenno-kun." Kiri said while smiling.

The Local Park

Yasashii and Zenno were walking through the sidewalk, next to the tree, "Pink Gabriel."

"So what were you doing in that room?" Yasashii asked.

"Well," he said stopping in his tracks, "Me and my friend, Kiri Komori, we were just talking."

"Oh, okay." she said, not convinced. They kept walking. _They did something else in that room, I just don't know what! _Yasashii thought.

_I can't tell her what Kiri and I did in that room. It's too personal to share with anyone else. But she'll find out later. _Zenno thought as both of them were walking.

There was a sound of thunder, then there was a sh** ton of rain pouring on the two. Zenno put his hood up, and Yasashii tried covering her head with her hands.

"There!" Zenno yelled and pointed to the "Pink Gabriel."

They both ran to the tree for shade. They both leaned on the tree. There was shadow, not far from where they were both standing.

"Zenno-kun?" asked the shadow. It sounded like Kafuka Fuura's voice!

"Kafuka-chan?" Zenno asked the shadow, as he ran to it. It was her!

"Kafuka-chan." Zenno said happily.

"Zenno-kun." Kafuka said with a sad tone. Not to mention that it's raining.

She walked up to him and hugged him. She placed her head in his chest.

"*Sob*" Zenno felt bad for her and hugged her too. "Th-they just keep going away! *sob*" Kafuka cried. "Everyone I meet keeps on going away!"

"Hey!" Zenno yelled at Kafuka. "You met me, and I haven't died, yet." "I'm here to stay, and trust me when I say, 'I'm here to stay, and I won't leave you here helpless.'" Zenno said sincerely.

_Tenshi: So cliché._

"No!" Yasashii yelled, while pulling Zenno away from Kafuka.

"Hey!" Zenno yelled at Yasashii, "What are you doing?"

Yasashii slapped him, "Don't be a naive fool!" she yelled at Zenno.

"What do you mean?" Zenno asked Yasashii.

"Well," she let go of him, "I don't like that girl," she said, looking at Kafuka, "I can sense something from her-"

"Don't say that about her!" Zenno yelled at Yasashii. He grabbed Yasashii's necktie, "You don't know what she did to me! She saved my life. So, I'm entrusting my life to her!"

Yasashii pushed Zenno away from her, "You're acting like what you were the last time we met, naive and judge-mental." she said, angrily. Zenno's eyes widened, remembering the past.

The Past

Yasashii was accused for stealing a kid's answers. She was called at the Principle's Office with two kids, witnesses, the victim and Zenno.

Zenno looked the same way he is now. The same goes for Yasashii.

About 2 minutes of questioning, Zenno spoke up, "I'm sorry cousin, but I saw it with my own eyes." Zenno said straight to Yasashii's face, "You are... Guilty."

The next day, she was constantly shunned by everyone, the students, teacher, even Zenno. She always felt like dying everyday. She would come to school, with more and more cuts on her arms. Zenno didn't want to think of this anymore.

The Present

He backed away to the tree, shaking in fear of that memory.

"Zenno-kun!" Kafuka said while running to Zenno. Yasashii blocked her path, "You're not going to touch him!" Yasashii yelled at Kafuka.

But then, "*gasp* Gack-" Zenno was having a heart attack, again. He walked 3 steps away from "Pink Gabriel." He took out his "Hear Medicine" and opened it. But then, there was lightning, which scared Zenno, and he dropped his medicine on the road. It was only a couple feet away.

Back to Yasashii and Kafuka. As Zenno was getting his medicine, Kafuka asked Yasashii, "Why are you doing this? Zenno is my friend."

"Don't act like you don't know why I'm doing this!" Yasashii yelled back, "You are evil! And Zenno isn't your friend; he's your new target, isn't he? ISN'T HE?"

Back to Zenno, he fell to the ground when the lightning hit. He was crawling to the needle. He was only 1 foot away from it, but then, a car ran over the needle, making the needle unusable. He didn't have enough strength to get another needle, so he waited 'till he died. After 30 seconds, he closed his eyes, waiting for his death.

_**End chapter**_

_Tenshi: So that was chapter 3, ended it off with a very high note, huh?_

_Omega: I'm just very intrigued that you made him like Kiri._

_Tenshi: Like what I mentioned before, I'm just putting all this stuff in, then at the near end of the story, I'll pick the one Zenno and I like the most._

_Omega: Whatever, it's like, 10:35 P.M.; let's just end it off here._

_Tenshi: But what about Zach?_

_Omega: He's sleeping right now._

_Tenshi: Hmm..._

_Omega: You thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Tenshi: Draw a p**** on his face?_

_Omega: I already have a marker._

_Tenshi: Then let's do it._

_Friends w/o benefits_

My friend, Quinton, decided to invite me to bungee jump off the Eifel Tower. And, in case the rope snaps, he gave me this bag. He didn't tell me what's in the bag, but I'm assuming that it's a parachute. _10 minutes later. _Alright, I'm going first. LET'S DO THIS! *jumps off* WOOOOHOOOOO! *snap* Sh**! Oh, I know. *Pulls String coming from the bag* Wait... WHAT THE FU- *BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM*= _Death by Explosion._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei is owned by Koji Kumeta, Shonen, Akiyuki Shinbo, Kodansha, Shaft, and Media Blasters.**____**All I own is the computer, water, food, clothes, and life that I have, this is just a fan made story.**_

_Tenshi: Alright. On to chapter 4._

_Zach: *Scream* What the hell did you do to my face?_

_Omega: Obviously, we both drew a p**** on your face._

_Zach: I know that! You both knew that I have a case today!_

_Omega: We did? I mean, of course we did!_

_Zach: And you are defending the client, too._

_Omega: Dammit. Looks like you're on your own, Tenshi._

_Tenshi: What? But-_

_Omega: Don't worry. I sent someone here to keep you company._

_Tenshi: Oh, alright._

_Omega: See you at the end of the chapter! *leaves*_

_Rein: It looks like I'm here to a company you._

_Tenshi: Hey, you're from my first fanfiction I wrote._

_Rein: Yes I am._

_Tenshi: Then let's start this chapter!_

**Reasons, Excuses, Love, Hate, Power, and Filler!**

_Where am I? Am I dead? All I remembered was passing out at the park. Why do I feel warm? _Zenno thought. Zenno opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked to his right; he saw a device that keeps track of his heart rate. He looked down at his body, and saw that he was wearing a white blanket. He took of his blanket and saw that he was wearing a hospital gown.

"Looks like you're feeling well." said a voice to the left of Zenno. Zenno looked to the left to see who it was; it was Mikoto Itoshiki.

"Sensei!" Zenno yelled, shocked by his appearance, "What are doing here?"

"What?" Mikoto yelled, in shock, "I'm Mikoto Itoshiki, not Nozomu Itoshiki!" "Nozomu's my brother!"

"So basically, you're both identical twins." Zenno said in relief.

"Not really twins," Mikoto said with his eyes rolled, "Since I'm his older brother."

"So," Zenno said, looking around the round, "How did I get here?"

"I think they can answer that." Mikoto said as he opened the door across Zenno. There were 6 people standing outside the door, Nozomu, Kafuka, Yasashii, Jun, Abiru, and Kiri.

"I think all six of them helped you get here." Mikoto said to Zenno. Everyone surrounded Zenno.

"How did I get here?" Zenno asked, looking at everyone.

"I'll go first." Nozomu said, stepping in front of Zenno's bed.

"So," Nozomu said, trying to recollect his thoughts, "I was walking down the street next to the local park. And I saw someone lying down near the road. So, I ran over to see who it was; it was you. You were groaning, it sounded like you were in pain. But there was someone else, I think it was," Nozomu then pointed at Kiri, "Komori-san."

"You were there Komori-san?" Zenno asked, shocked.

"Y-yes, I was." Kiri said, hesitantly.

"Back to my story." Nozomu said, looking back at Zenno, "I wanted to know what was going on, so I asked Komri-san, 'What's wrong with Chikara-san?' and she said-

Earlier that day (The Local Park)

"I don't know!" Kiri cried while shaking Zenno. "He just collapsed, and I ran over to help him, but I can't! He keeps shaking and groaning!" Kiri ran up to Nozomu, "Please make him stop, Sensei!" she cried to Nozomu.

"Hey!" Nozomu yelled at Kiri. Kiri stopped crying. "I'll get him to stop, but first you need to pull yourself together. He'll be helpless if we just sit here and cry." Nozomu said to Kiri, with an angry, but sincere, tone.

Nozomu then thought, _There's no time to waste. If he dies, then his parents will kill me for not helping him. I can't take any chances! _Nozomu and Kiri ran over to Zenno. Nozomu looked to the left and saw a needle, he picked the needle up, and it was labeled "Heart Medicine." Kiri flipped Zenno's body over. He had his right hand over his heart, his eyes were closed, and his face was covered with dirt, cuts, and bruises. Nozomu walked to Kiri, "Do you think this is part of the reason he was in pain?" he said, showing Kiri the needle.

"*gasp*" Kiri said, in surprise, "Zenno-kun was t-taking d-drugs."

"What? No!" Nozomu yelled, in shock, "This isn't heroine; it's medicine."

"Oh." Kiri said in relief. "What does it say on it?" she asked looking at the needle.

"It says, 'Inject in your dominant arm.'" Nozomu said while reading the needle. "But I don't know if he's right or left-handed!" Nozomu yelled, in frustration.

"It's his right arm." said a voice. Nozomu and Kiri looked to Nozomu's left, and saw Kafuka.

"Furra-san." Nozomu said to Kafuka.

"Hurry up and inject it to his right arm!" Kafuka yelled at Nozomu. Nozomu did what he was told. Zenno was no longer shaking or groaning in pain.

"He's alright." Nozomu said, in relief. Jun came running up, "Hey, what's going on with Zenno?" Jun said, curiously.

"He just passed out, he'll be fine." Nozomu said, looking at Zenno, "But we'll take him to the clinic, just in case." Nozomu put Zenno's right arm around his neck, he then stood up, "Man, this kid's pretty heavy." Nozomu said as he was picking him up. "Here, let me help." Jun said, wrapping Zenno's right arm around his neck.

"Hey, Jun!" said a voice behind Jun. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Yasashii.

"Hello, Yasashii." Jun said, in response. "Sorry, but I'm kind of busy right now, so talk to me later." he said turning forward. Both Nozomu and Jun carried Zenno to the Itoshiki "Clinic." Kafuka, Yasashii, and Kiri followed them.

Present (Itoshiki Clinic)

"And that's how you got here." Nozomu said to Zenno.

"But how'd you get here?" Zenno asked Abiru.

"Well," Abiru said, recollecting her memories, "I was here for my check-up, and then I saw you come through the door, so I decided to join in."

"Thank you all for your help." Zenno said, looking at everyone, "If you all weren't there, then I could've died.

"Please don't say that." Kafuka said, looking melancholic.

"Anyway," Mikoto said, walking towards me, "It turns out he has a heart disease called, 'Shiki-haku,' which means 'rapid heartbeat.'" He then looked at the others, "Unfortunatly, there is no found cure for it. So all he can do is stabilizing his heartbeat by taking the medicine you gave him." He looked back at me, "But I will give you a prescription for the medicine at our pharmacy." He gave me a piece of paper that has the prescription on it.

"Thank you." Zenno said to Mikoto.

But then, *beep* *beep* *beep* *beepbeep* *beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep*.

"Dammit! He's having another heart attack!" Mikoto yelled, "Quick give him another shot!"

Jun looked through his jacket pocket, "There's isn't any needles in here!" Jun yelled, panicking. "Then look through his pants!" Mikoto yelled at Nozomu.

"Stay with us Zenno." Abiru said to Zenno, trying to comfort him. "You need to fight it, just hold on a little longer." Yasashii said to Zenno, also trying to comfort him. "Please don't die, Zenno-kun. Please don't leave us alone." Kiri said to Zenno, also trying to comfort him.

"It's not in his pants, either!" Nozomu yelled, frustrated and panicking. "Dammit!" Mikoto yelled, in irritation. "Wait... How about the pharmacy?" Jun asked, still panicking. "That's about 10 blocks away from here! We wouldn't make it in time!" Mikoto yelled. "Then that means he's done." Nozomu said, shocked, "He's going to die, and we can't do anything about it."

"What?" Abiru, Yasashii, and Kiri yelled, in shock. "No, no, that's not true!" Kiri yelled, angrily. "You can't die now!" Abiru cried to Zenno. "You must live, or else, or else-" Yasashii yelled, crying on Zenno's blanket. "We would all live in despair!" Kiri yelled, crying on Zenno's chest.

"K-kafuka-c-chan." Zenno said, reaching out to her.

"I knew this would happen." Kafuka cried. She ran out of the clinic.

_I told her that I won't leave her side, no matter the circumstances! And I'm going to keep that promise!" _Zenno thought as he jumped out of his bed, put on his jacket and jeans, and ran out of the clinic.

"Zenno don't!" Yasashii yelled. "Come back!" Kiri yelled. "Don't do it, you'll only aggravate your heart!" Mikoto yelled. Zenno ignored all of their pleas.

_Break Time_

_Tenshi: How's the chapter going on so far?_

_Rein: Only one question._

_Tenshi: What?_

_Rein: Did they use the needle that was run over by the car, or did it just fall off of the box to inject him with._

_Tenshi: It would make more sense if it came from the box._

_Rein: Okay._

_*door creaks open*_

_Naomi: Master, are you in here?_

_Rein: Yeah, come in._

_Shirley: Can I come in too?_

_Rein: Sure._

_Mikomi: What about me? _

_Rein: Why not?_

_Tenshi: Rein, there's too much girls in here._

_Rein: Its fine, you'll get used to it._

_Amika & Ryuuji: Awesome, a party!_

_Tenshi: Dammit, Rein!_

_Courtroom 2, 12:25 P.M, April 9th, 2011_

_Omega: OBJECTION!_

_Break Over_

Local Park

It was raining, still, and Zenno was chasing Kafuka. He saw her run to "Pink Gabriel." _I saw her run here, so she shouldn't have gone far. _Zenno thought. He ran to the tree, but she wasn't there. He leaned against the tree with his arm.

_Where is she? I saw her run here, but she's not here. _Zenno thought. "Where are y-you, K-kafuka-ch-chan?" he screamed, on the top of his lungs, hoping for an answer. He was feeling an unbearable pain that no average human can endure.

"Zenno-kun." Kafuka responded back. Zenno looked around, he saw Kafuka about 3 steps away from him; she was next to the road. "K-kafuka-chan... Ghh!" Zenno said, walking to Kafuka. As he was walking, he tripped on a rock and fell, "Gah! *thud* Ughhh... *gasp*!"

"I don't get it." Kafuka said, with her hand on her face. "Why aren't you dead yet?" Kafuka yelled at Zenno. She started to kick him. "*kick* Ghh- *kick* *gasp* *kick* W-why *kick* are you doing this *kick* K-kafuka *kick* -chan?" Zenno asked, as he was being kicked by Kafuka.

"You- *grunt* need- *grunt* to- *grunt* die!" Kafuka yelled, as she was kicking Zenno.

"Please- *kick* you need- *kick* to stop this- *kick* I'm begging you!" Zenno yelled, as he was being kicked.

"Zenno-kun?" Kafuka asked, coming back to her senses. "No!" Kafuka yelled, shaking her head. "He must die! He doesn't matter to you!" Kafuka yelled, turning away from Zenno. "He doesn't have to die! He can't die! I care about him!" she yelled, turning back at Zenno.

_It would seem that she's talking to herself. _Zenno thought. He looked to his left and noticed a box labeled, "Heart Medicine." He looked back at Kafuka. "You don't care about anyone! Everyone in this world is meaningless! Sensei, Mother, Father, Zenno, everyone is just dust in the wind!" Kafuka yelled at herself. "No, you're wrong! Everyone in this world is important! Zenno, Sensei, even Mom and Dad!" Kafuka yelled back at herself.

_She's still talking to herself. Now's my chance!" _Zenno thought as he grabbed the box. He took a needle, and injected it to his right arm. His heartbeat went back to it's usual heart rate. Zenno then sighed in relief. He put the box back in his pocket. He then walked up to Kafuka, who was still yelling at herself.

Zenno put his hand on her shoulder, and said, "Kafuka-chan?" Kafuka looked back at Zenno. "Zenno, you're alive!" Kafuka rejoiced.

"I told you I won't leave you here helpless." Zenno said, smiling at Kafuka.

"No." Kafuka said, looking down.

"What?" Zenno asked, surprised.

"No!" Kafuka yelled, grabbing Zenno's neck and lifting him up. "You can't live! You have to die!" Kafuka yelled, chocking Zenno.

"I told you! Gack- I'm not going down that easily!" Zenno yelled, trying to break from the choke.

"Hmm... You're right." Kafuka said, letting go of Zenno. Zenno grabbed his neck, trying to breath. "It would take too long to kill you." Kafuka said while picking up Zenno. "But let's see if you can handle 'Corruption!'" Kafuka said pulling Zenno's lips to Kafuka's.

Itoshiki Clinic

Let's backtrack to when Zenno ran out of the clinic. "Don't do it, you'll only aggravate your heart!" Mikoto yelled. Zenno ignored all of their pleas.

"He didn't hear me." Mikoto said to everyone.

"What do we do now?" Nozomu asked everyone.

"'What do we do now?' We have to go after him!" Kiri yelled, angrily at Nozomu.

"But we don't know where he's headed." Nozomu pointed out.

"Just wait." Jun said to Nozomu, "Just think, Zenno went chasing after Fuura-san left."

"So, he's following Fuura-san?" Yasashii asked.

"Correct." Jun said to Yasashii, "So, all we need to know is where she's going."

"But where would that be?" Mikoto asked Jun. Everyone thought for a moment. "The Pink Gabriel!" everyone yelled.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. There was someone there, it was Mugen Chikara! "I came as soon as I got the call!" Mugen yelled, out of breath.

"Well, we need to get moving to the local park." Mikoto said to Mugen, "Your brother ran there."

"This isn't good at all, Doctor!" Mugen yelled at Mikoto, "He could die any second now!"

"Excuse me." Nozomu said to Mugen, "Are you his father, by any chance?"

"Actually, I'm his older brother." Mugen said to Nozomu.

"But it's no time to talk!" Kiri yelled to Nozomu and Mugen, "We need to find him before he dies!"

"She's right." Mikoto agreed, "We need to get going now." Everyone ran out the door to find Zenno.

The Local Park (Unknown)

Back to the "Pink Gabriel." During the kiss, Zenno got very explicit visions.

"First, murder!" said a voice that sounded like Kafuka. There was vision of a dozen people on the ground, bleeding. There was blood on the floor and wall. "Another word for killing." the voice said, "Everyone has the choice to commit murder. But those who are weak can't do it! But you aren't weak, are you?"

"N-no, I'm not!" Zenno yelled, hesitantly. "Really now?" the voice asked, "Would you give up another's life for your love one's life?"

"I c-can't kill someone in cold-blood!" Zenno protested. "You wouldn't murder anybody, not even if your love one's life is on the line?" the voice asked.

"Of course! I can't kill anyone unless they are causing harm to me!" Zenno yelled. "Not even if Kafuka's life was on the line." the voice responded.

"What are talking about?" Zenno yelled back at the voice. "C'mon, you said that you'll protect, and that you wouldn't leave her helpless." the voice responded. "I know that I said that!" Zenno yelled, in response. "Then would you break that promise? You swore to her that you won't leave her side. Do you want her to die?" the voice asked.

"No, I don't! I would protect her, no matter the circumstances!" Zenno protested. "Even if you commit murder?" the voice asked. "Y-yes, even if I commit murder." Zenno said, sadly.

"Next, lust!" the voice said that sounded like Kiri's. More images popped up. It was images of sex, rape to be specific. "Another word for rape." the voice said, "There has been many situations that would connect to lust. You have committed this crime already."

"No I haven't!" Zenno protested. "Really?" the voice asked, "Remember what happened at school?"

"Yes, I remember." Zenno said, regretting his actions. "But that wasn't lust, it was a gift." Zenno protested. "Hah!" the voice laughed. "You are now making up excuses. What you felt may have been pleasurable, but it was still lust!" the voice yelled. Images of what happened at the school, with Kiri, showed up.

"No, make those images go away!" Zenno ordered. "I knew it." the voice said, "You are ashamed by your actions you made at school, and now you want to forget about them! You are truly a lustful person."

"Y-you're... right." Zenno agreed, "I am lustful, but it's not my choice to be one."

"And lastly, power!" said a voice that sounded like Zenno. Images of tyrants and war appeared. "Power, everyone wants it, but those that are too weak can't handle such a weight." the voice explained. "You have the choice to use the power that you have, so why not use it?" the voice asked.

"It's because I don't need power." Zenno said. "Oh, really?" the voice asked. "You were able to keep the class in order because of the power of your family."

"That's not true!" Zenno protested, "The class was in order because of the teacher! He keeps everybody in line!" "Hah, that fool can't even keep himself in line." the voice laughed. "Remember the first time the class recognized you?" the voice asked.

"Yes I do." Zenno responded. "The whole class was a wreck before you stood up and told them to shut up."

"That's... true." Zenno agreed. "Now, imagine what you could do with that power! You could become a great leader of the Shoguns!" the voice suggested.

"You're right." Zenno agreed, "I could control the whole country. And eventually, the world!" "Yes! You could achieve unlimited power!" the voice said, happily.

"Yes, Power!" Zenno said, evil-like. "Hmhmhmhm...Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Zenno laughed, insanely. "May the corruption, control you." all the voices said.

The Local Park

After the kiss, Zenno fell to the ground, back-first, and Kafuka ran away.

"Zenno!" a voice yelled in the distance. "Zenno-kun!" yelled another voice. "Chikara-san!" yelled another voice. "There he is!" yelled another voice. Everyone ran to Zenno; Yasashii, Jun, Abiru, Nozomu, Mikoto, Mugen, and Kiri. It was still raining.

Zenno's eyes were closed. "Is he dead?" Jun asked, worried. Mikoto checked Zenno's pulse, "His heart is still beating." "Phew." Everyone said, in relief. "But he's unconscious, for now." Mikoto said, "He'll be fine, but he needs to get home."

"I'll take him." Kiri said, without hesitating. "I'll be happy to take him to my house." Abiru said.

"Relax, girls." Mugen interrupted. "He already lives with me."

"Then he'll be going with you." Mikoto said, handing Zenno's body to Mugen. Mugen picked him up, "Thank you."

So, what'll happen to Zenno, now that he is corrupted? Will he choose power or his friends?

_**End Chapter**_

_Tenshi: And that was chapter 4! So, what do you think?_

_Rein: Only comment is that the series is starting to get dark._

_Tenshi: Well, that's what this story will be about._

_*Door opens*_

_Omega: Hey, Tenshi!_

_Rein: Gotta' go! *Jumps out the window*_

_Tenshi: So... how was the trial?_

_Omega: It will be suspended until tomorrow._

_Tenshi: So, who was winning?_

_Zach: I wasn't._

_Omega: Booyah!_

_Tenshi: Yeah! High Five! *High fives Omega*_

_Friends w/o benefits_

My friend, Melvin, is going to take me to the shooting range. Man, this is going to be EPIC! Melvin said that he was going first, and that I have to stand in front of this pole. Hey, someone's tieing me up! Maybe, it's a puzzle of some sort. Wait, why are they blindfolding me? Maybe its part of the puzzle! Wait, did that man just say "FIRE?" _Dies from gunfire_


End file.
